<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morga &amp; Mazelinka - the grandmas duo by Thebluefriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962207">Morga &amp; Mazelinka - the grandmas duo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluefriend/pseuds/Thebluefriend'>Thebluefriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Epic Friendship, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, basically just random shit me and my friend came up with, drunk talks, grandmas, grandmas duo, morga &amp; mazelinka being grandmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluefriend/pseuds/Thebluefriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I came up with the idea of Morga and Mazelinka being total besties and the best grandmas in the world</p><p>Basic concept:<br/>-mc has a twin, they're both females<br/>-one marries Muriel and one marries Julian<br/>-Morga and Mazelinka team up as grandmas</p><p>⚠important⚠<br/>This will mostly be some random situations involving their grandchildren or children (Portia, Muriel, Julian, and Lucio)</p><p>❗Even though it will be mostly wholesome, it won't be like that all the time❗<br/>❗Might involve:❗<br/>❗NSFW❗<br/>❗Mental disorders❗<br/>❗Death and major or minor injuries❗<br/>❗Angst❗<br/>❗Swears❗</p><p>I will put a warning in every chapter involving one of these, but please be aware they might appear</p><p>⚠ Other characters from the game might make an appearance ⚠</p><p>This has no plot at all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A jump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Julian's kid name is Pavel and Muriel's kid name is Khamgalai, Kam for short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Mazelinka:</strong> Our grandson thought he could jump off a roof and land on his feet.</p><p><strong>Morga: </strong><em>getting excited, knowing he failed</em> Aaaaaand?</p><p><strong>Mazelinka:</strong> Apparently, Julian ran for his life to catch him and luckily did.</p><p><strong>Morga</strong>: Oh... Wait, isn’t our grandkid five?</p><p><strong>Mazelinka:</strong> Yep and he already craves death like his father it seems...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parasite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Morga:</strong> Kam found a rabbit today at the hunt.</p><p><strong>Mazelinka:</strong> and?</p><p><strong>Morga:</strong> Well instead of killing it for dinner Muriel has another parasite.</p><p><strong>Mazelinka:</strong> <em>Laughing</em> how cute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adventurous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Morga:</strong> Pavel is probably my favourite grandson, he loves to adventure.</p><p><strong>Mazelinka</strong>: well, Julian always did love to adventure.</p><p><strong>Morga:</strong> I should take him to a big hunt to hunt down the biggest and worst creatures.</p><p><strong>Mazelinka:</strong> ....NO </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Mazelinka:</b> You won't believe what that stupid boy got himself into this time!</p><p><b>Morga, already sipping a beer on the couch:</b> You tell me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Depressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Morga:</strong> apparently, Pavel is depressed.</p><p><strong>Mazelinka:</strong> or they're dramat-</p><p><strong>Morga:</strong> I ain't having that, I will help them.</p><p><strong>Mazelinka:</strong> but-</p><p><strong>Morga, already in mom mode:</strong> I helps <em>rushes out</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spear and chickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Morga:</strong> Mazelinka help</p><p><strong>Mazelinka:</strong> what is it this time.</p><p><strong>Morga:</strong> she adopted 20 chickens</p><p><strong>Mazelinka:</strong> w-what</p><p><strong>Morga:</strong> she traded my spear for 20 chickens</p><p><strong>Mazelinka:</strong> omg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Morga, trying to calm down a crying newborn:</strong> Shhh... it's okay, baby...</p><p><strong>MC:</strong> Morga, I can do it by myself, I'm not in that bad condition</p><p><strong>Morga:</strong> You are and she's calming down already. Right, little one? </p><p><strong>Kam:</strong> <em>stops crying and starts playing with Morga's hair </em></p><p><strong>Morga:</strong> you see?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>